The small but talented staff of this effort based at Harvard Medical School will continue to play a vital role in our dissemination efforts by supporting the i2b2 Website (www.i2b2.ora) on their Orchestra platform. From this site, investigators may download (or link to) open source, freely available software (the i2b2 Hive and Workbench in several versions; specialty cells; cells developed by others), view software demonstrations; retrieve practice and